


I Do

by hirusen



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Engagement, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen





	I Do

Jack leaned back in his seat on the plane. He was giddy from seeing Mark again. They had planned to just hangout for a couple of days, but Sean had suggested to his boyfriend that they go on a date a few days into his visit and Mark was elated. With Matt's help to plan out where they should go, Jack had seen the best of his loving boyfriend; his warm smile, his joyful laughter. They went to watch a movie after dinner, letting Mark pick which one they'd see, and he snuggled up to his lover as the lights dimmed and the film began. Mark had his arm curled around Jack's shoulders half-way into the film, placing a kiss to the crown of his head. Afterwards, they went back to Mark's place and Jack asked Mark if he could take the lead this time in the bedroom, his boyfriend gave him a warm smile and said that he could. They made love until neither could stand up without their legs shaking hard. Mark spooned him once he was done cleaning the both of them up, Jack giggling as he tried to walk without looking like a human version of Bambi, his strong arm having a vice grip on his waist, pressing his body firmly against Sean's.

The following morning, Jack had slipped out of his love's grasp, pressing a kiss to his cheek before and after he got dressed, took his car and house keys and silently left the house. He drove downtown and parked the car in front of a jewelry store. Before he left Ireland, he had designed and ordered something for Mark, which thankfully was to be picked up that day. He looked at the item he had crafted and a grin graced his lips, paying for it as they placed it in a box. Jack tucked it into his hoodie pocket and drove back to Mark's. His boyfriend was confused to see Jack walking back inside with his keys, but Jack just smirked and playfully teased him, heading up to Mark's room and hiding the box in a place he knows he won't find it for a while.

Sean pulled out his laptop after the plane reached the appropriate altitude and turned it on. The first thing he did was check his channel; he always does this when he gets home, but he just wanted to make sure that the collaboration that he and Mark did had uploaded properly. He grinned as he saw that it had, reading what comments had been posted to it so far. He did that for a half hour before closing the tab and opening up Skype. He called Fischbach--renamed to goofy boyfriend--and waited for him to pick up. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Mark's eager face.  _"Jack! Hey, how's the flight going?"_ "Okay so far, have you seen the comments from the last video?"  _"Yep! Heheh, can't believe you decided to keep that in there!"_ "What? It was a good joke! Plus, I enjoy watching you screw up." Mark looked like he was offended by that remark, but the smile in his eyes gave him away.

As they talked, Jack noticed from the corner of his eye as a few of the flight attendants rushing back and forth down the allies.  _"Jack? What's up?"_ "I'm not sure." He glanced away from his boyfriend and looked at one of the attendants and saw the worried expression on his face. It was only a few moments later that Jack felt as the whole plane shook.  _"Sean? Sean, what's going on?!"_ Mark demanded to know as the shaking continued, gradually getting more and more worse. Jack pried open the blind for the window he sat next to and saw the odd angle of the plane and how fast they were moving at this angle.

The plane was falling.

"The plane's going down!"  _"What?! No, no!"_ "Mark, baby, listen to me: it's gonna be alright."  _"How the hell do you know that?!"_ "I don't. But you need to listen to me, okay?" Mark, panic in his eyes and on his face, nodded. Jack glanced out the window and saw as the once mixing colors of the earth below became clearer. "On the shelf by your door, behind the picture Ryan took of us when we went to the amusement park, there's a little black box. Getting for me." Mark nodded as he rushed to his room and found the box, grabbing it and ran back to his recording room where Jack's image waited for him.  _"I got it. Now what?"_ Mark glanced between the little box in his hands and Jack's face. Jack offered a sweet smile to his love; out of Mark's sight, he moved the cursor to hover over the end call.

 _"Mark, I love you so much. You mean the entire world to me and I could never image my life without you in it. I do not want to do this like this, but I don't have much of a choice."_ Mark looked on, helplessly, as he saw his love glanced out the window again, a nervous swallow was visible as Jack downed it.  _"I know that I asked you this what seems to be a long time ago as a little joke, but I will sincerely ask you again. Mark Edward Fischbach, will you marry me?"_  Jack waited as he watched Mark slowly opened the black box, the engagement ring Jack had bought inside. The tears swelled and fell down Mark's face as a hand came up to cover his mouth, nodding his head. "Yes. Yes, I will." Jack smiled as he watched Mark slip the ring onto his finger; it was a perfect fit.

Mark kept his eyes on Jack, his tear stained face holding a weak smile.  _"I love you, Mark."_ "I love you, too, Sean." Seconds afterward, Jack ended the call. "Jack? Jack?! SEAN!" He tried to recall, but it couldn't connect.

* * *

Mark tried to hold everything together as he started the recording. "Hey everybody. My name is Markiplier, and...I have some very bad news." He choked on a sob as he felt burning tears in his eyes. "After the video I did with Jack, he left back for Ireland. He called me on Skype during his flight and we talked and...his plane went down." Mark swallowed as he tried to make his words audible as he softly cried. "I'm sure you saw it in the news. But...during the crash, Sean...he proposed to me and I said yes." Mark spoke as he raised his left hand, showing the ring he wore.

It was a typical size one would expect an engagement ring to be, but it was made with black metal and had a Celtic knot design on either side of the setting, the emerald it held shining in the light. A weak smile crossed his lips as he openly sobbed, a hand coming to his face to shield himself for a moment. "I'm sorry." He hushed, trying to calm himself as he wiped away what tears he could off his face. He took a shaky breath and went on. "I...don't know how to say what I'm feeling. It's...harder to talk about for me, but I need to. I need to...say what's on my mind."

Mark fell back in his chair, his eyes falling onto the ring on his hand. "...I miss him. Oh god, do I miss him. His laugh...his smile...everything about him...but, I also love him so much that I can't stand it. I love the way he loved me. The way he made love to me, with me. The little things he does during our dates, or when we record videos together. How he held my hand. How he kissed me. How his body fitted against mine when I hug him or hold him from behind." He bit his lower lip as it trembled, his hands shaking as more tears fell down his face.

"I'm honestly very happy Sean proposed to me. We've been dating for a year or two now and having known each other for much longer, I had a feeling that we both wanted to move our relationship forward. I think that, with Sean being a little bit impatient, he would have made that step before I did. And I...I am so lucky to have known Jack and had been with him for as long as I had. He was, as many of us have said, a wonderful man who brightened up so many days and lives. And...I want to remember that, even though he's now gone, I will always remember how much I loved and cared for him and, just how much he meant to me."

He wiped his face again, removing as much of the rivers of tears that stained his face as he could, taking a moment to calm himself and take a steadying breath. "I hope that both my community and Jack's will take the time to remember Sean and take time to morn him, like I will. It'll be sometime before I record a video again, but I will not be gone forever. Sean gave me the information I needed to post to his channel, so I can post this to his page and let you guys know what's going on." He toyed with his engagement ring for a moment before he sighed. "Thank you everybody for watching, and as always, I'll see you in the next video. Buh-bye." He ended the recording and saved the video. He tried to think of why he could edit the video, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He went to his channel and uploaded the video, trying to think of a title and description for it. After a few minutes, he smiled softly as he typed it in.

Video Title: I Do

Description: I wanted to talk about the saddest and happiest day of my life.

He decided to wait until the last of Jack's videos that he prepped beforehand uploaded before he would post this video to his channel, and so he clicked upload and waited for it to finish. He found himself playing with the ring Sean had got him and he glanced down to it. He held his hand up and didn't try to stop the tears as they fell effortlessly down his face. Deep down, Mark knew he would never take this ring off. He'll never find anyone else who will make him feel like Jack did and he's honestly okay with that. As long as he has this ring, he will be forever in love with Sean and that love will help him through his current bout of depression. He's trying to stay happy and smile everyday; trying to go back to the life he had when Sean was still alive. Felix, Ken, Bob, Wade, and all rest of his friends have supported him when the airplane crash first hit the news; they all knew what flight Jack had taken when he left, and Mark got flooded with calls when that flight was aired in the breaking news.

His body shook violently as he sobbed harder, burying his head into his knees as he pulled them to his chest, curling into a little ball in his chair. He heard the door to his recording room open and felt as Matt's hands touched his shoulders, hushing comforting sounds to him. Another set of footsteps came in and Mark knew it was Ryan. He handed something to Matt and the younger man placed it on Mark; it was an old quilt his mother gave him when he had gotten fairly sick and Sean had been worried enough that she came over and helped take care of him.

Mark smiled at the memory. He had been curled up on the couch, listening as Sean cursed a few times, apologizing immediately after the words slipped from his lips, while learning how to make some of Mark's favorite dishes when he's sick. He recalls all of the now bittersweet memories he had of Sean. Every little smile or giggle he made, every touch they shared, every intimate moment. "...Thanks guys." Mark softly spoke to his housemates, offering them a tender smile. They return it, placing a hand each on his shoulder before leaving the room.

Mark casted his brown eyes to the engagement ring, lifted the hand that it was on, and kissed it shortly.

"I love you, Sean William McLoughlin. Wait at the alter for me, okay?"


End file.
